


These Final Moments

by Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer



Series: The Despair-Inducing Fanfic Project [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighbourhood_Cosplayer
Summary: Nagisa Shiota was smart, a pretty good assassin, and the victim of all misunderstandings and Class 3-E. Despite being best friends with the world's worst trickster, he was still pretty friendly. In the eyes of Kaede Kayano.Kaede needed Nagisa to live. Literally, or she would break. Personally, it was more that sitting next to eachother in class. She liked him. Loved him, maybe. Of course, she wished she could just tell him and then hope he would like her back.And then, when she's given a month to live before she dies, she knows one thing: Nagisa is not letting that happen anytime soon.





	1. IF

**Author's Note:**

> damn this summary was cringey

(apologies to Ryōgo Narita, who wrote a fantastic novel by that name, better known as Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF)

There are many Ifs in this world.

If Adam hadn't tied the knot with Eve, society as we know it would have never been born. Or, if I ate an oatmeal cookie on the way to school today, I wouldn't have fallen asleep during Computer Lab. (Of course, I unconsciously played NekoPara, so I dunno how  _that_ works.)

Now, to go on the topic of Assassination Classroom, which is what this fic is all about, what if Korosensei wasn't out to destroy the world, and no one tried to kill him? Well, Korosensei really didn't try to destroy the world(he wasn't planning to anyways), but I'm sure there will be some guy who's reading this that's thinking. So, the real If:

What if, after the events of Season 2, Episode 15(no spoilers), Kaede was condemned to die?

* * *

MAJOR Spoilers(in the form of bits and ficlets) that could possibly ruin your Assassination Classroom experience. Please read with caution. Don't worry; it's moderate fluff and mild angst, whatever that is.


	2. That Very Class Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa goes through a flashback and then is told something he'd better off not knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half was ripped out of a manga, the second made up. Sorry, children.

_ **No One's POV** _

The very class trip that might've possibly changed their lives feels like it flew by.

Nagisa and Kaede were alone together, holding their weapons, but not doing anything. Well, they weren't really alone(there was a "class assassination attempt" going on around the corner), but it just felt like it. "Somehow, it ends up as an assassination after all." Kaede said. "Yeah," Nagisa agreed a little half-heartedly. "So, tomorrow's the last day, huh. This school trip was really fun. We got to see different sides to everyone." An awkward silence was in their midst when Kaede noticed she was the only one talking. "Nagisa?  I-Is something wrong?" "Not really. I was just thinking a bit... About how it feels like the end of this school trip is fast approaching. The assassination lifestyle has only just begun, and I don't know whether the world will end next year or not, but our class will definitely come to an end next March." More awkward silence, before Kaede's reply. "...That's true." "I want to know more about everyone, try killing sensei more, and live so I don't leave anything unfinished." Kaede stood in silence. All Nagisa said was, to some extent, true about her, but the words that came out of her mouth were different, more sincere. "For now, I'd just like to take a school trip one more time." "Yeah." 

* * *

_Now, **Nagisa's 3rd person POV**_

"Okay class, I need one of you to go check up on Kaede," Korosensei announced. "After I pulled her tentacles out, she passed out, and Okuda~san tells me she doesn't know what her condition is because she can speak but she can't move." "Hey, why don't we pick Nagisa?" Nakamura~san yelled out. "W-Why me?!" Nagisa replied a little hesitantly. "Nagisa, you know we have this," Karma said, waving his phone.  _Oh, no. He still has those photos._  "Fine, I guess I'll go." He walked out of the classroom to go see Kaede. In the classroom, Nakamura~san walked over to Karma. "I just wanted to see him talk to Kaede and get photos and stuff." "...Seems legit."

Nagisa ran to the place Kaede was being taken care of,(a makeshift "hospital") where Okuda~san was waving at him from afar. As Nagisa entered the "hospital" and knocked on Kaede's door. "Come in!" a sweet, familiar voice called out. He walked in and saw Kaede, his second best friend. "Hi, Kaede. How are you?" He walked to her side, where she was smiling. "Hi, Nagisa. I'm fine, but Okuda~san says I'm a little less than fine actually." "How so?" The two engaged in conversation, and then silence fell over the room. "Listen, Nagisa? I have something to tell you..." "Go ahead." "Um... Itona came by a little while ago. He says he wanted to check on me, and he said some of the tentacles are still rooted in me, not enough to overpower me, of course." "Wait!" Nagisa said. Itona said that tentacles could kill you, so does that mean... "Kaede, are you going to die?!" "NO, silly. Of course not! Not yet." "What did Itona tell you?" "He... He said I have a little less than a month to live."

That was when Nagisa's world had, undoubtedly, stopped.


	3. Crying, Crying, More Crying, Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa spends the evening with Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No happy endings, kids. This is an angst that ends in true tragedy.

**(Nagisa's 3rd person POV)**

...gisa! Nagisa! Wake up! Are you okay?!" Nagisa lifted his head to see a flash of light, and then his vision cleared. "Kaede...?" "No, silly!" the voice replied. "It's me, Rio!" And indeed it was, looking down at him with Karma, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino, and... not Kaede. "Wh-Where's Kaede? Is she all right?!" "Whoa, Nagisa, you need to chill" Sugino said helpfully. Yeah. Not very helpful. Nagisa was still reliving the horror of being told Kaede was going to die. After all, he'd had a crush on her since the day she came to Class 3-E, and even after her sudden betrayal, he still had a crush on her. (Thank you, Karma for teasing him repeatedly.) For now, he might've wanted to chill a little, and focus on killing Korosensei. But it was hard, knowing his junior high crush would be stolen by Death himself before he could save her or anything like that. But he had to deal with the burden. He let it go and tried to stay calm.

"Class dissmissed! Nagisa, a word with you, please." Nagisa came up to Korosensei. "Yeah?" "Could you, perhaps, take care of Kaede today? Just for the evening." Nagisa complied, took his stuff and Kaede's, and headed off to see her. As he walked down the hallway, he started to wonder:  _What am I going to do?? Is Kaede really going to die before Korosensei dies?_ He felt so sad, so sad he couldn't do anything.

Couldn't do anything? What crap was that?

Nagisa thought he should save Kaede. Not all "Prince Charming" style like Karma would say, but more like help her here and there. He finally reached Kaede's room, and knocked on the door. No answer, so he quietly came in, and saw no one in the bed. "K-Kaede?! Where are you?!" "Nagi...sa? Are you there?" He saw a head slowly pop out from behind the bed, and he could hear the sweet, childlike voice of Kaede. The voice he was never going to hear again. "Oh good, you're okay! I was worried," Nagisa said with a sigh of relief. "How are you doing?" He proceeded to sit down next to her and she smiled. "I'm fine. I have a a week and a half left, I think." Strange, though. Kaede would cry and cry, but she was seemingly happy. Happy knowing the fact her death was nigh. "Well, Kaede, Korosensei said I should spend the night with you. Is that okay?" "Yeah."

**(Kaede's 1st person POV)**

This is so weird and I'm full of questions. Spend the evening with me? Does that mean we'll be sleeping in the same- No! Impossible! Nagisa would never do something so...awkward. We chatted, but I kept thinking. Am I really in love with him? People can ask me to love someone, yes, I'm an actress, but I'm can't really feel love because it's a new thing. And what if he doesn't love me back? I kept thinking, until the sheets were wet. I thought something odd had happened, but it turns out Nagisa was crying. "N-Nagisa?" I asked, tearing up. "Kaede... Please don't leave me..." I patted his head, even though I was younger than him by a few months. "I may leave this world, but I'm never going to leave  _you._ " "Th-Thanks..." The sobbing kept on, until it stopped. I looked at him and realized he had fallen asleep.  _Well,_ I thought.

_I guess we are going to spend the night together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THe end sounded like I started a smut what is wrong with me and my life have I been watching too much monster musume


	4. The End of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa hangs out with Kaede, only to be, sadly, cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR THE CRINGIEST, MOST AWKWARD, SHORTEST, TOTALLY WRONG GRAMMAR-ISH, AND JUST CLICHE ENDING EVER EW. (WARNING: Characters are OOC)
> 
> Shoutout to WeepingRabbit, who will definitely cry when they read this.

**(Nagisa's 3rd person POV)**

_The day after..._

"Sweet. This is so legit."

That was all Nagisa could hear before he opened his eyes. The first thing he could see was a camera at his face and a pair of mischievous faces in the background.  _Karma and Rio, duh,_ he thought. Wait... a camera? "G-Guys!! What's with the camera?!" "Hee hee," Rio giggled. "You'll know when you see what you're sleeping on." Nagisa looked behind him to see Kaede, still asleep. "K-Kaede?!" He looked back and forth from Kaede to Karma, who was taking photos. "Karma, stop! It's embarrassing!" Nagisa pleaded for who knows how long(even the author doesn't know) before thank god, Okuda rushed in. "N-Nagisa?! Are you sleep ing on Kaede?!" "N-No, it's not what you-" Nagisa tried to explain. "Nagisa, please stop sleeping on Kaede, I have to check her condition!" Nagisa got off the bed and surprisingly, he was still wearing his uniform and his pigtails weren't messed up or whatever. Seconds later, Okuda walked up to them. "She's getting better. I think she's good enough to go to school." Nagisa gasped, but not in a dejected way. It was more of a happy, "Really?!" kind of way. "Yawn..." he heard someone. "Hi, Nagisa..." Kaede yawned, waking up to see a camera in her face.

**(Kaede's 1st person POV)**

Class had ended, and I was still coughing. I felt better after that night, so what was going on? Meanwhile, I watched as Nagisa walked to Korosensei and asked him a question. What was he doing? He then came up to me and I blushed a bright red. "Kaede, your face is red...are you okay? Should Okuda take care of you?" "N-No..." "Oh, yeah..." Nagisa started. "I asked Korosensei if I could spend the night with you, and he said yes on the condition that I don't do...things with you." He blushed a light but visible shade of pink. Except that last statement was just, totally wrong.

_That night..._

Nagisa was by my side. It felt comforting, because we talked about school like it was a normal day, except it wasn't a normal day. I was feeling more and more sick, but I was reassured by Nagisa's smile, and so my heart rate began to quicken. His smile, his beautiful ble hair and eyes, and his pigtails, the pigtails I gave him, would all be gone in a matter of moments.

**(No One's POV)**

"Hey, Kaede?" Nagisa asked Kaede. "Yes?" "I can hear your heartbeat...and I need to tell you something important." Kaede blushed, maybe, but he told her anyway. "Don't laugh but... I like you. Not as a friend, but as...a love interest."Kaede gasped. A love interest.  _Oh, well. if he said it, time to spill the beans._ "I-I like you too, Nagisa." Nagisa leaned closer to her, his shadow covering her. "N-Nagisa?" Before she could react, Nagisa did something kind of typical: A French kiss. "!!" Except Kaede was feeling a little more than drained. She couldn't feel anything, and everything was covered in darkness...until she collasped and out of Nagisa's grasp. "K-Kaede?" he asked in disbelief. "Kaede!" he shouted, crying, warm tears falling on her cold, silent body. "Speak to me! I know you're alive...Kaede?" He stood in silence, and then sobbed uncontrollably. "I couldn't do it... I failed to save Kaede..."

_'Night, Nagisa. See you in the near future._

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN THIS WAS CRINGEY, AWKWARD, SHORT, TOTALLY WRONG, CLICHE, AND OVERALL EW.  
> This ending is so damn fucking fucked up...  
> This is the most angst ending ever...! ;(


End file.
